


A New Journey

by Devlin_hale36



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Danny Has A Mate, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlin_hale36/pseuds/Devlin_hale36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Beacon Hills finally able to be at peace the pack engages in the traditional pack business a new threat arrive and is watching are lovable pack plotting there death who are they and what is that they hope to accomplish dive in and find out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new fic No i have not abandoned The Truth just having a little hide - n - seek issue haha but you kknow the drill read feedbak kudos yeah enjoy fanficters:)) (I do not own teen wolf or dear no one they belong to beautiful people and i am not one of them so yeah)

(Television playing)

That is so cliché werewolves do not go full wolf that is not how it works… oh come on you would never be able to out run a werewolf that ugh seriously can you believe this Mr. Munchies they actually believe that werewolf are idiots that cant out run a human! I like to see these idiot out run Sc… AAAAAAHHHHHH

(Laughter) Dude I couldn’t help it you were just there and not aware and I just couldn’t pass up the chance to scare the shit out of you! Scott whizzed out

Dude so not cool!! You can just walk up all wolfed out and not expect me to not to have a major heart attack Geez ya dick! Stiles screamed

So movie night with Mr. Munchies again; wait I thought you had a date with Malia what happened? Scott asked puzzled

Ever since she learn to go all furry and were-coyote she hasn’t had time to go anywhere so we kinda called it quits she was a little too excited though but who care that was (cough) two weeks ago so want pizza Gino’s got a sale uhmm Scott?

TWO WEEK!!!!

Uhmm yeah give or take.

Dude why didn’t you tell me we so could have had McStizzle time like when me and Allison called it quits.

Cause Scott you already have enough going on with the whole my girlfriend is a fox and her mother is like almost one thousand years, and the whole pack thing, the better Scott McCall thing, the I got a job thing, Also….

Ok I get it I got a lot of things going on but I’ll always need my spastic bestfriend who is my second in command to my pack so get your ass up we have a pack meeting to get to. You know Sourwolf hate when were late and has to wait!

Isaac wait does Derek know I’m coming to the Scott first Pack meeting as alpha! Allison whispered

Uhm kinda but he know you are pack at least apart of Scott’s so if he doesn’t like it then he will just have to deal with it cause your coming in! Isaac countered

Ok well let do this! Allison all but breathed out

No damn it I don’t want your shitty housekeeping package tell them to stop leaving there shit in front of my door or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth (slams phone) fuck! What are you to looking at come in and sit down for fuck sake!

Isaac and Allison both flop down on the couch with a breath of relief.

Oh Isaac if I did have a problem with you bringing your hunter girlfriend I take it up with all three of you and I will when that fights! Derek smirks and walks away

(SCREAMING and ARUGING) (door slides open)

Why does it matter we are here so why are you biting my head off about it you acting like we missed the whole got damn meeting I was a little late sorry! Aiden growled out

Oh honey you were an hour forty-five minute and thirteen seconds late oh yeah I counted when I say five o’clock I don’t mean six forty-five I don’t mean four forty-five I mean five o’clock on the dot punctuality show manners obviously you don’t have any. Lydia shot back

What are they arguing about this time? Danny questioned while strolling in

They just got here not even ten minutes ago… Isaac started but was cut off by a fiery strawberry blonde

See Isaac got time management skill so why the hell don’t you; Allison be grateful for someone who can tell time and has a sense of time I mean really seriously one little thing Aiden and what do you do your mess that up ugh! Lydia spat out

You know what Lydia? Aiden screamed

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAV… (Makes out)

Eww gross get a room you two or at least go somewhere else some of wolf would rather not smell you to getting all hot and bother by each other! Ethan says bitterly Uhmm hey.

Hi. Danny staggers out

Akward. Isaac whispers

(elbows) Stop that. Allison shushes

Oh my god am I late I’m so sorry my mom wouldn’t let me leave until I finished learning to play go which is boring oh my god it like sitting in a room without anything to do and then my dad tried to give me a history lesson to while I was getting my ass handed to me in go by my mom ugh then they were asking me where was I going…

Kira Breathe you have to breathe in between your very long sentences and you have to learn to break your sentences up into smaller one ok Allison says to Kira calmly; and no you are not late we are still waiting for Scott and Stiles to show up.

Waiting for who to show up? Scott asked while giving Kira a kiss

You two idiot are late you are the alpha now so you should at least be the second one her to the meeting! Derek said while sauntering out the kitchen shirtless

Ok first why are you shirtless, second Lea is down for a little, and third why are you shirtless Stiles breathed out

Because the screamer and her maniac boyfriend caught me off guard and I spilled marinara sauce on my shirt now let get this meeting started. Derek quipped

  Is that them there the targets they don’t look the slightest bit of a threat especially the Alpha he look like a small puppy dog that is way over his own head… What are you serious you not listening to me again

(Tori Kelly – Dear No One playing) (Catches rock) What do you want?

Well for starters I’ve found are targets do you want to kill them now or in the morning? The mysterious teenager says thrilled

No we wait we don’t have all the information we need all the intel… remember what I said if there missing pieces then…

Find out yourself I remember so what do we do then to get the rest of the information we need to proceed with the kill? The teenager expelled softly

Well you go to school in the morning so we can start there and then will see where that takes us. The older guys says softly

WAIT!! What school noooooo.

(Car door slams) Easy Scott be gentle with her she still fragile to your werewolf abuse! Stile elated

Stiles why don’t you just get a new car (smack in the arm) Ow what was that for?

Lea is a part of the pack like me and you remember she help us through a lot of mess and she should be more appreciated for her affords! Stile grilled out

Are you guy calling each other girls again because last time I got really confuse and was even scared to even ask about that? Isaac inquired

(Laughing)

(Car stops, Car door open and closes)

Who is the sexy duo that just stepped onto BHHS grounds? Lydia blurted out

Oh that the new kid and his uncle Um the younger ones name is Alex McAllister and his uncle name is Drew McAllister he’s twenty-one! Danny stated with lust filled eyes

I don’t know there something about them that make me nervous like there bad news maybe it best we stir clear for now okay?

Sure. Lydia growled

K? Danny said

OK. Allison sighed

You guys are not even listening to me are you? Scott sighed

Nope (In unison)

Well there they are so now what Drew? Alex groaned out

Shut up and just play it cool get close to one and use it to your advantage and get the intel I have thing I need to do so behave and do not get into a fight on your first day again! Drew gritted out calmly

Ok I understand and I see a certain red head that will give me what I want! Alex said lustfully

Do not get crazy I mean it no mistake.

Got It! Alex said evilly with malice and a devils smirk


	2. A Fork in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat has finally shown it's true color are at least shown a peak into them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people I will post the first three Chapter for the first three day and then there will be an update every Friday or Saturday so enjoy! Comment, feedback, Kudos, subscribe:)

Well looky looky here come the new piece of eye candy for us girls he totally checking me out! Said teenage girl

(Random chitter and gossip)

Ugh I swear a bunch of spoiled rich kids here in this God forsaken place and not a damn thing to do… Alex thought out loud

So what get over it remember what we’re here for we are not here to make friend we here to eliminate a target we do what we always do! Now look I sign you in to school all the paper work is done just behave yourself. Drew berated

Ok so what am I supposed to do while we gather intel there is like little to nothing to do here and if I have to go to this school then I will need to do something to release some pinned up energy… (Bell rings) ugh! Alex gritted out

Shut up and deal with it sign up for a sport or something now get your ass to class before your late on your first day! Drew said calmly over his shoulder

(Everyone stop and stares and whispers)

I’m gonna dream about that ass. Danny exhaled

(Drew looks at Danny seductively licks his lip and winks at him and drive off)

Oh Danny sweetie mine is in full view. Lydia said sultrily

* * *

 

Ok class we’re gonna talk about the corruption of are governments financial system and how they take from us good citizen and use are money for god knows… Can I help you? Coach blurted out hastily

Uhmm yeah I’m new here and this is… this is Econ right? Alex ask quizzically

Oh yeah it is uh yeah Alex huh? Hey you look pretty fit want to join the Lacrosse team? Coach asked

NO way you guys have lacrosse here? Alex said with excitement Hell yeah I want join where do I sign up at this is gonna be a good day I see!

* * *

 

Outside the Old Hale House

(Drew Approach) Seriously (Walks through the tape) Idiots hmm (scans the room) (Hears car outside and look at the car)

(Police cruiser pulls up) Dispatch this BCon 1 I’m outside the old Hale house I’m gonna go take a look inside over.

Copy that Sheriff please be careful. Parrish says over radio

Aren’t I always Parrish? Sheriff Stilinski speak into radio

(Break the tape) (Floorboards creak) (Upholsters guns)

* * *

 

Hi uhmm Lydia right? Alex says flirtatiously

And you are? Lydia says

(Both flirts)

I don’t know I just don’t think Beacon Hills is for me it lik… Aiden are you listening to me! Ethan shouted to no prevail

Which sandwich has my name on it…? Were you saying something? Thank you! Look Ethan you don’t want to stay because Danny broke up with you. Get over it find someone else. Aiden says harshly

So will you be taking your own advice cause that over there is looking like you will be single again and quick. Ethan retorted

(Growls)

Hey Lydia uhm your boyfriend! Allison whispers

He will be ok I’m just talking why bring him up? Lydia questioned

Well because he is coming this way and he looks piss off and not his usual pissed off. Kira said with concern

UHOH this won’t turn out good. Lydia sighed out

(Growls) Hey step away from girlfriend runway model reject. Aiden howled out

(Stares) (Smiles) My sincere apologizes uhm see you around princess (Wink) (Dials) Hey yeah I just confirmed it yeah see you later. Alex smirk

* * *

Ok Parrish it all good in there but it still such a sad place! Sheriff states solemnly

How so Sheriff?

Have you ever been up here?

Next time we send someone up here make sure it you so you know exactly what I mean!

(Watches the car pull away) Hm he is also one (Dials) Change of plans I be there to pick you up because it werewolf hunting season. Drew said frighteningly calm

* * *

(Bell rings)

Finally Friday’s are so long don’t you think Scooot…. Uhmm Scottie what are you staring at? Stiles asked genuinely concerned

Them the way they’re staring at us makes me feel uneasy like there plotting something and there talking about us at least Alex is. Scott said softly with an ounce of fear hidden in there

They are so annoying I can’t stand it all day they complained and Stiles he ramble on about Every. God. Damn. Thing it was like that (muffled speech)

Shut up you talking to much we’re being watched. Drew spoke manically with a smile Let go there someone we need to meet in a couple of hours.

Can I drive?

(Glare)

Ok I get it no driving the Charger should’ve got a Porsche (Whack) Ow that hurt you dick!

* * *

(Six hours later)

Hey Doc…? Um we need a little help. Scott said shyly

What in the world happen to you all? Deaton asked

Tell him Scott tell him how we got are ass mauled by that damn were-jackal? Derek spat out vehemently

I’m sorry she looked harmless… (Sniffs) You smell that? Scott inquired

(Door chime)

(Back room door open)

I want a dog they say there really loyal! Alex stated with a smirk

There’s an animal shelter on Maui dr. you should try there. Deaton deadpanned

ALEX *in unison*

Looky Looky hey there princess! (Wink)

Enough we’re not here to play games with them. Drew says from behind the receptionist desk Hello Alan how long has it been?

Ten years give or take. Deaton retorts

You look like hell but we need some Intel…

What for? We know what we need to know! So let start this already (Cocks gun) OH they look like they’re about to piss themselves! Haha

(Glare)

Let not start with the gun but with a blade. That looks a lot better for you Stiles (Grabs Stiles’ hand)

(Collective Growls)

(Hard Smack) What part of not yet did you not understand. My deepest apologies. Alex if you not in the car in the next Thirty seconds you walking home cause I’m sure your classmate there are not so willing to give you a ride home. (Door Chime)

Ugh all ways in the face ya dick. Alex gritted out in pain (Door Chime)

Who the hell are they, and what the hell do they want with us? Stiles unknowingly whispered

I can tell you that.

Dad what are you doing here? Allison asked

Because I was coming to tell Deaton that he was here but he got here before I did. Chris stated

Who is he and what does he want what up with the kid, I got a lot of questions and you better have answers. Derek said

His name is Drew McAllister he’s a hunter…

Ok so what he get turn into? Isaac huffed

?? I don’t understand? Chris asked puzzled

He backed hand Alex and he went flying into the wall like some kinda rag doll no human is that strong. Aiden quipped

No he is really just that strong they call him a demon cause no matter how many times you shoot, stab, and impale him he won’t die. Argent grounds out He’s an assassin, hunter for pay if you can meet his price then he would kill anyone you want killed! The fact that he is here means that someone called him here or someone want you all dead. Chris finishes ups

So we got a hit out on us my dad is gonna love this one but at least I can tell him I didn’t have anything to do with this intentionally! Stiles said with a smile

(Laughter) (Stiles)

* * *

Alex my patients is running thin with you if I say wait you wait! Yes I know he smells off but he is still human. But the question still remains were you willing to kill a human? Nous Chassons Ceux Qui Nous Chaasse never forget that Am. I. Understood. Drew shouts

(Struggles to get up) Yes I understand. Alex breathed out tiredly

Good now up you’re not done with your lesson for today. Drew huffed out

(Begins fighting again)

* * *

(Two weeks later)

(Table shaking) (Tapping finger)

Stiles son please calm down cause a.) The table can’t handle your abuse b.) Your probably just making something out of nothing.

DAD there a hit out on are head how am I making something out of nothing? Stiles sassed wildly

Well for one thing I’m the Sheriff and I have a gun, second there mountain ash all around the house, I am completely prepared for this guy. John said soothingly with such vice

(Stiles smiles)

How touching make me almost feel bad about crushing your efforts at defense. Drew says from the couch

Stiles get behind me (Cocks gun) put your hand where I can see them! John shouted out

(Lifts up off couch and walks over to the Stilinski family)

Sheriff  I would have to be deaf, blind, paraplegic, and clinically insane for you to even have a chance against me (Twist John arm) And plus I took all your bullet last night (Shows clip) (Shakes coat pocket) I’m just here to talk ok. Drew says patiently

(Swipe)

(Grabs twist and pull arm) Painful huh? Scott your still young and have much to learn but this is where you and your pack part ways.

What did we do to you? I thought hunter only hunt when a werewolf kills or does something bad? We haven’t done anything. Scott said in pain

Chris already explained it if you meet the right price then you get whatever you want! If it make you feel better we are really after Chris and his protégé Allison but we know we won’t be able to get to them whit you all in the way. (Release arm)

Why us who called the hit Drew? Chris asked while walking in with the rest of the pack

Does it matter? Alex said finally showing up

Alex enough. Camellia she wants you dead and to properly train Allison. But I can careless it not my business I have a job to do and all of your feeling are not my priority. Drew bluntly said

But you don’t kill children Drew so how do you plan to go about this? Chris screamed

I’m here to kill you and take her Alex will kill the pack or at least attempt to Derek will prove a challenge for him so I’ll kill him myself! Drew said calmly

(Draws blade, guns cock)

So let begin shall we? Drew asked with a Southern accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF Drew is a jerk! Aww a little Stilinski Family Feel! There was a lot action in this one. So hope you all enjoyed remember Comment, Feedback, Kudos, Subscribe:)


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the stand-off in the Stilinski house and what is to come what other thing does these two mysterious stranger have up there sleeves? Can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this one is good answer, answers we will find out something about are new villains or are they *muahaha* yes there a lot happen in this chapter and it kinda long to so enjoy and don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, Subscribe see ya :)

All this for some money? Is it really worth taking the life of these children! John shouted

(Rolls eyes) Are you not listening I was hired to kill and abduct that it point blank and simple. Sheriff there thing in the world that just not fair but we go on living and this is another one of those situation. Drew calmly spoke

Is really Drew or are you just trying justify your action? This is not something your known for doing abduction are from your radar! Deaton pleaded

Are reason for doing what we do is of none your concerns vet. Alex spoke with irritation evident in his tone

(Pulls chair out and sits) Ok let talk and if by the end of this conversation you do not convinced me that I should leave you all be then Chris you will give me your life willingly and your daughter will come with me without a fight. Drew spoke

(Collective looks)

Deal. Chris said

Are you nuts how can we be sure this whack job won’t turn around and still kill you and take Allison? Stile pressed

Because you have my word and my word… (Cellphone rings) yeah sure I will put this one on hold for now then. Drew said Lets go Alex it seems this will be put on hold there’s a were that need to be put down.

Fine by me at least I’ll get to kill something! Alex said full of excitement

(Door closes)

Am I the only one scared shitless? Stiles asked after ten minutes of everyone staring at the door

Yeah Sti that sums it up perfectly. Scott said defeated

* * *

(Howls in pain) (Screams)

It hurt the more you struggle that blade is specially made for were’s like you so just laid there and die in agony. Drew spoke sweetly

You’re a demon you know that right. Alex spoke from the tree

(Stares) How so? Drew countered

Well for one you just told her to die in agony second you said all sweet and stuff. Drew that scary like you are the calm and the storm in one person! Alex stated

What every lets go she dead the body will be discovered in the morning I made it look like she committed double suicide. Drew spoke softly

What you do this time? Alex asked

Neuro toxin that mimic's an overdose and the blade that she tried to pull out has her print and blood all on it so no one will question it and police won’t look into any further. Drew said starting the car

But that wasn’t what killed her was it what is that blade made of anyways… Alex started

(Glare)

I’m going shut up and enjoy the ride. Alex finally said

(Growls from bushes)

* * *

(Two days later)

So another day down and they haven’t made a move Alex just watch us like he waiting for us to make a move! Scott grounded out in annoyance (Sniffs air) You guys smell that?

Yeah like another wolf and one that seething with anger. Isaac answer while scan the forest

(Growls)

GET DOWN! Alex shouts

(Grunts and fight) (Shred and tear)

Damn it this guy’s claws hurt

You die! The Werewolf growls

We have to help him! Scott shouted

Are you nuts Scott this guy been trying to kill us for week now he’s in trouble you want to jump into the fray and try and save him! Stiles countered

He just saved us Stiles we owe him that. Allison yelled running toward the fight

Ugh piss off you oversize mutt! Alex grunted while kicking the wolf in his chest

(Growls)

(Kicks) You need some help? Allison asked confidently

No I don’t at least not from the like of you! Alex spat; Move (Grab Allison and Rolls) Extend your leg and kick as hard as you can (Spins Allison)

(Growls) Die

(The two hunter fight in synchronized moves) He just won’t stay down; do you have any weapons with you? Alex asked with a hint of irritation and hope

No my crossbow is in my car. Allison huffed in exhaustion

(Growls) KILL YOU

(Police cruiser pulls up) Freeze put your hands up! John wailed

You have nowhere to go on your knees now! Deputy Parrish shouts

DIE!!

(GUNFIRE)

(Growls)

Damn what the hell is he? Parrish shout to the Sheriff

Dead. Drew walks up

YOU KILLED MY MATE! The Werewolf yelled

Hmm that girl was your mate huh. Drew said tauntingly (Slash) You disgusting mongrel that girl was still a child and you ruin her life now die an excruciating death! Drew spoke with resentment as he walk to the two hunter children

(Growls)

Behind you!! Everyone screamed

(Claw’s tear flesh) Ugh you mutt this time when I cut you, DAMN IT YOU DIE! Drew hissed

(Growls with unbearable pain) (Thud)

*HUFF* *HUFF* Alex are you ok?

Yeah it not a deep wound it will heal Drew you’re hurt bad let get out of he…

No go with these kids and get your wounds treated by Deaton the Sheriff has to take me in I just killed a man on school grounds and brought a weapon so go and behave please? Drew implored

Ok Drew. Drew your coming back right? Alex asked concerned

Go hurry it’ll be fine go. Drew spoke with a smile

* * *

(Four hours later)

What in all the fuck are you idiot doing let me out of this damn ropes or I swear I’ll…

You’ll what Alex talk us to death you already might have done that to Derek! Stiles shouted

(Walk out shirtless and dripping wet)

No you idiots injected kanima venom in me and locked me in my shower! And why you bring him here to my place? Since when did my loft become Deaton office? Derek gritted out with his bitch face on

Will you stop complaining grump wolf! Stiles bitt out with overwhelming amount of joy

(Glare) Don’t call me that you idiot! Derek said while bending over to pick something’s up off the floor

(Stiles stare’s a little too long)

Like what you see Stilinski? Lydia said deviously

Uh w w what I I I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stiles stuttered

Yeah sure you don’t. Lydia says walking away but stops; Stiles you should at least tell him or attempt to cause he might not wait forever or be available.

*sigh* I hate her sometimes. Stiles thinks to himself

(Door slides open)

(Collective growls)

Haha that a really good look for you Alex. Drew spoke with amusement

What are you doing in my house! Derek first to speak

We brought him to be treated by Deaton. John said walking in with Chris and Melissa

Mom what are you doing here? Scott said with a scared huff

Cause he was gonna bleed out at the station and I could just let him die no matter how much I wanted to for targeting you kids but I just couldn’t. Melissa sighed

(Deaton treating Drew) You should at least give them answers. Deaton said with conviction

Why should I there of no concern to me (Grunts from pain) dick. Drew winced out

Drew I kinda agree with him. Alex finally spoke

(Watches for a sign of being unsure) *sigh* Fine what do you all want to know? Drew asked in defeat

What are you really? Isaac asked quickly

(Snickers) (Looks at Deaton and the pack) Is he serious? Drew ask delighted; He is wow ok I am human wouldn’t be a hunter if I was anything else. Next question

What are these really and why are they black pure black? Allison asked next

That uhm Scott can you hand that to me

(Collective looks of concern)

You really think I’m gonna try something with the doctor so close?

(Looks again)

Ok but no funny busin… (Sizzle) ah damn it that burns what the hell is that! Scott said in pain

(Laugh) ass hat. Alex said

It’s called a Kerambit but mine is special made it origin is from Sumatra, Indonesia it was supposed that it was inspired by a big cat perfect for killing dogs don’t you say.

Why did it burn him? Stiles asked enraged

Yeah why did it burn Scott and not Allis… (Sizzle) Ow damn it. Isaac screamed

I just said mine was specially made; meaning my blade is not made of any normal type metal it made of mountain ash and monkshood that why it burned only the two wolf who touched it that why most of my blade are like that. Drew said

But there more to it right. Derek said

That sound like a question but came out as an statement, but whatever yeah you leave in a supernatural creature and the monkshood react with the mountain ash and it becomes a hemo toxin in six minutes. Drew said

(Worried glances)

No Drew is the only one who use these and he doesn’t sell them or tell anyone how to make them so you do not have to worry about hunter using them on you guys. Alex spoke from the couch

(Gasp)

How the hell did you get out of the ropes? Danny asked

Oh that easy Danny boy see…

You said that your blade are specially made so you make your own blades and if that so you’re not just any normal hunter you are threat to every supernatural being in the world. Lydia said walking towards Drew

(Glance at her and looks at Chris)

You didn’t tell them? Drew asked with suspicion

(Chris nods)

Well allow me to educate you brat I’m the Executioner I’m the hunter that hunter call to handle a problem is too big for them to handle I’m the monster under the monsters bed the boogeymen calls me for advice on how to scare a kid. I’m not new to the game I been hunting for years and…

I thought you were Twenty-one? Danny ask curiously

I am how do you know that? Drew asked suspiciously

I’m a hacker so finding some information on you was not hard. Danny said

Hehe wow kid look yeah I’m Twenty-one but all that stuff is fake and forged you’re not the only hacker in this room. Drew said with a genuine smile

You’re a hacker too? Danny asked

(Nods and jerk head towards the couch)

You made me learn how to hack you dick remember I need a talent to fall on. Alex said

You told your nephew he had to learn how to hack as something to fall back on? Chris and Sheriff ask at the same time; what kind of parenting are you doing? Sheriff said

He’s not my uncle. Alex said with a strong emotion

I found Alex when he was three his family was burned alive so I’ve taking care of him Drew spoke with sadness in his tone

Wow I’m sorry to hear that. Melissa said with the utmost sympathy

Don’t I know any one charity shit happens! Alex snapped

Hey she was just trying to show respect you dick don’t bite her head off cause some people have emotions and is capable feeling something other than the urge to kill or scare the shit out of people! Scott implored with venom

I didn’t asked her to and trust me McCall you haven’t seen my urge to kill but keep pushing and you might just see it first. Alex said with such anger

(Glare)

(Looks at Drew) I’m sorry it a touch subject ok. Alex said sitting back on the couch

(Watches Alex for a little) Is that all your question or do you have more? Drew said trying see if Deaton is done

Your shirt can you remove it’s in the way and I need to get to the wounds under it. Deaton spoke calmly

(SUPER GLARE) I can’t lift my arms over my head cut it off. Drew growled out

A little more primal you will match the wolf. Deaton mocked

Screw you vet just Hurry up and finish! Drew said

(Everyone staring at Drew)

What are you all looking at? Drew said angrily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the what? Drew is still being a dick huh why? Aw I hurt Scott and Isaac I know bad me Scott i don't care cause he such a goodie two shoe ugh but Isaac poor pup!:'( AWWWWWWWW Alex poor kid! Question anyone got more question for Drew? Why is everyone staring at Drew? hmmm Find out on the next chapter which will be *drum roll* Apirl 4th so don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, and Subscribe see ya :)


	4. The Moments We Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we truly care about are the moments we have with the one we truly care about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very emotional scene so here is your warning! (You've been warned) Warning Abandonment so if that trigger something you now how to proceed! so with that read on an don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, Subscribe enjoy :)

Ahh hello what are you all staring at? Don’t understand English how about Que wstas mirando? Chto ty smotrish? Quid videtis? Anata wa de nani o mitsumete iru? Cosa stai fissando? Qu’est-ce que tu regardes? Was starrst du? Cad e ata tu ag stanadh? Drew voiced with annoyance

WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE? Alex franticly asked in awe

There ruins Alex; there temporary they’ll disappear soon enough. Now any more question or are you all done interrogating me? Drew calmly said

I got a question. Where have you been? *giggles*

Who the hell said that? Stiles asked a little creped out

Oh no, no, no, no go away I don’t feel like dealing with this right now come back later, and then we can get into this. Drew beseeched

Nope sorry sweety. *giggles* how have you been Drew?

Ok who is she? How she get in here without opening the door? Is she another hunter…

Watch your tongue pup I am nowhere close to a hunter I’m a e…

Alice is there a purpose for you being here and annoying me. Why have you taken this form (Opens mouth) in physical form Alice? Be brief cause (stands) we have things to do.

Because it time you end this Drew it time for you to tell Camellia to shove it and that you and Alex are no longer for hire. Alice said pleadingly

I've heard enough. Stop this, you know as well as I do hunter cannot leave this life so easily that the whole reason we are here! The only ways to get out the business are not ways I'm willing to accept. Drew countered

What are the ways to get out of being a hunter? Isaac asked in a hush

Die by the blade of the hunter family you’re trying to leave or by being turned and become the hunted. Alex said sadly

There no other way? Melissa asked Chris

*shakes head* they are the laws that are fore fathers came up with. Chris said with every ounce of venom he can muster

There no other way Alice I’m sorry. Alex let’s go Alice there are thing we need too talk about something you are coming too. These are important matters. Thank you all for treating mine and Alex wounds. Drew said with a nod and left

Should we be worried about what is going to happen? Scott asked

Honestly Scott at this point I don’t know. Deaton said with a sigh

* * *

 

(Two days later)

Hi. Lydia said soothingly

Hi. Alex said sadly

You know we really don’t hate you. Lydia said sitting next to Alex

Why? You should cause we still have to go through with are assignment. Alex said with a hitch

We know that, but it not your fault. Lydia countered

Yeah it’s Drew’s he brought you into this life. Ethan chimed in

Don’t you dare blame him he gave me a choice, and I choose to become a hunter, to enter into this life so don’t you dare blame him okay! Alex said enrage and pissed

(Phone rings)

Yeah

_Alex listen to me ok_

Yeah I'm listening Drew what the matter? Where are you?

_Stop just listen! Alex I need to know what do you want?_

Drew I don’t understand?

_Alex WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

To be free.

_Then as of today you are free._

Wait what? Drew wait if this was a test then I take it back.

_Your stuff is at Sheriff Stilinski house. Don’t go back to the hideout the bike is yours now. Good-bye Alex_

Drew wait no don’t. This is not what I wanted I want to stay with you don't do this. You can’t just leave me…

_Alex rule number one never get attached now go be a teenager and never hunt again ever! Or I'll be back to hunt you._

Drew, Drew, Drew no please Drew I’m sorry please don’t leave me I can’t lose you I just can’t lose you please! Alex cries

Alex I’m so sorry. Lydia consoling Alex

No he can’t be gone *bike starts*. Drew Drew Drew where are you? You really did leave me *sobs* Drew you promise you would never leave me *sobs* was that a lie huh? *sniffles* you promise me you promised *sobs harder* you Promised.

(Seven hours later)

Alex, Alex son come on let’s get you out of here and into a bed come on. John said

He’s really gone isn’t he? *sniffles*

I’m so sorry son! John said with sympathy and remorse

*Sobs**Sobs**Sobs*

* * *

 

(Ville de Chasseur)

*bang* *bang*

It's You. You know you didn't have to kick the door down it opens you know. All you had to do was knock, and wait till someone opened it or said come in. Camellia said tiredly

My patient is thin today that the kinda person I am Camellia and I don’t practically really like being hunted down like some criminal. Why put a hit out on Alex? He has nothing to do with this anymore Camellia so let the boy be and you can continue your hunt for me just leave him be! Drew stated

Sorry Drew but that won’t happen until someone dies whether it's the hunter that I sent to kill the boy or if it him. Camellia said in a sing song voice

YOU BITCH! Drew runs

*Laughter * Hurry Drew before you're too late mwahahaha

(A Week later)

So how is living with Alex? Danny asked amused

It not funny Danny he's all gloomy, grumpy, rude, hogs the hot water, lazy, smart-ass

I could say the same thing about you Stilinski you are a repulsive pig that drop food, when you eat junk food you chew with your mouth full of food, you talk in your sleep, and leaves the top of the toothpaste oh the counter! Alex said irritable

Hey so the fuck what it my bathroom you dick! Stile bit out

Oh go fuck yourself or do you already do that. Alex bit back

What is that sup…

Wait *holds hand up* someone is watching us. Alex said spinning looking at the forest and the surrounding area searching for whoever is watching them

Dumb brat it time to put you out your misery and then your friends is next! Mikal said under his breath

The air just shift. Alex stated

(Bullet being chambered)

You guys heard that right? Ethan asked

Like a round being chambered.Why does this seem so familiar? Aiden shot back

GET DOWN!!! Alex screamed

*bang* A bunch of wolfs huh I see that why Drew is trying to hide you hehe wait till Camellia…

She won’t cause the dead doesn't speak (Draw blade)

What happen are we safe are they done? Scott asked concerned

Well if it was a sniper he’s moving to get another vantage point but that right there was from an assault rifle with a silencer equipped on it, so we should be fine here or until they get bold and start wasting ammo on the table to flush us out which seem like the best option for them. Alex explained

I hate hunter so much now! Stiles gritted out

Good cause some hunter don’t have a problem killing kids me on the other hand I prefer an adult they are more of a challenge! Drew said sitting on the table with small smirk

D D Drew *sniffle* Drew (Bone crushing hug) you came back! Please don’t leave again I promise I’ll train harder I’ll listen more I’ll behave more I’ll do whatever you want just don’t leave me please? Alex plead with every inch of his being

(Glare) First off stop crying like a child, second let’s get out of here before question are raised oh, and you brats should come to there are things I need to explain to all of you let's go! Drew said arrogantly

* * *

 

(Two hours later)

Hey Drew who house is this did you break into this place? Alex asked

(Sheriff, Chris, Melissa, and Parrish look at each other and then to Drew) Well?

No I did not I bought when we got here to Beacon Hills but thing got a little out of hand so we stayed in the hideout.

What the hell you had this place all the time while we slept in that hell hole? You dick!

Shut up! Alice where are you? Damn it when I need you around you’re nowhere to be found but soon as I don’t need you you’re like a damn moth to the flame!

*giggle* That was shut a cute analogy Andrew! Alice spoke in a sing song voice

Alice seriously Andrew you are the only one who calls me that…

Actually me and your…

Alice not now!

Oh fine you Grinch so what can I do for you?

It's time I tell them the truth the whole truth. Drew spoke softly

The whole truth? What would be the whole truth? Derek asked with one eyebrow raised

The truth about why we really came here, and why it important to have Alex here!

Me… Why me? Drew? Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my good that was heart felt yeah i know Alex is really a good guy he just trying find his way. Drew WTF i swear when im writing Drew's part I sit and i'm like WTF he a complete jerk off! ( dundundun) What is Alex why is he important?And the name of the town means City of Hunters. So everyone I drop my phone and was really upset but my new one will be here Monday oh yeah! And So everyone knows My story are in script form and I try to put it in story form but it really hard so maybe the next chapter will be in script from who knows! but yeah hoped you enjoyed don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, Subscribe ok bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think comment kudos and subscribe!


End file.
